The plan of Asuna
by BatterieszX
Summary: Asuna has some plans on how to bring setsuna closer to Konoka. Again i must say, this story's kinda crappy so don't read if you have high standards.some/alot of errors blah blah blah blah blah.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Phrase one

It was an early Sunday morning, Konoka was going to find Setsuna when she bumped into her along the corridor. "secchan!" Konoka exclaimed attempting to hug Setsuna but failed. "O..Ojou-sama...i'm sorry." with that and a bow, setsuna walked away. Although setsuna's actions were predicted but it hurt Konoka. So konoka decided to return to her dorm and try to enjoy the day which she had planned to spend with setsuna.

Later when konoka entered the room.................

"What's wrong Konoka? When you left the room, you look like a dog with two tails and now you look like you're down in the dumps." Asuna said scarcasticly. ".......Oh nothing! It's nothing ..really." Konoka said putting on a fake smile. "Been rejected by setsuna-san again?" Asuna raised a brow. "............" Although Asuna did not know setsuna that much but had seen her reaction towards Konoka when she asked her out or just simply said hi to her. "Alright..i've had enough of this........i was hoping i didn't need to do anything bout' this but......looks like i'd have to step in and help i've got a plan." Konoka face brightened up a bit when she heard that comment. "Here's what we do..............."

Later that evening...........

After setsuna had finished her patrol, Asuna and Konoka had been waiting for setsuna on the route that she had always took. Just when setsuna was spotted....... "Ow!" Konoka shouted. "What's wrong konoka?" Asuna said pretending to be concern. Immediately after hearing her ojou-sama'a name, setsuna turned to look at the two. "I think i've sprain my leg...." Konoka said at the top of voice wanting setsuna to hear every word.

................................................................................................................................................................

In a blink of an eye, setsuna found herself carrying Konoka to her room. "Thank you secchan! Would you like to come in?" "That would be necessar.........." Before setsuna could finish, Asuna interrupted. "I'm going to find Negi. I would be back so soon Konoka !" With that Asuna winked at Konoka and walked away. Without a word, Konoka pulled setsuna in.

"Have you had dinner yet secchan?" Konoka asked politely looking at setsuna with her head hung low. " n..no but that.'t be necessary....." Setsuna said but when she looked up she saw Konoka's face just an inch away. Setsuna face became as red as a ripe tomato. "secchan..." Konoka

said in a low seductive voice, her hot breath touched setsuna's sweating face. " I....i..i need to go find Mana about tomorrow's patrol. Excuse me o..ojou-sama..." Setsuna immediately stood up,bowed and left the room hurriedly.

".........Looks like Asuna's plan had failed..." Konoka whispered disappointly and went to prepare dinner......................


	2. Chapter 2:Phrase two

Chapter 2: Phrase two: a pretend engagement gone wrong

The next day......

"Man! I can't believe that my plan failed! I was so sure that it was going to work." Asuna exclaimed pacing up and down in her room with a bright and cheery Konoka. "It's ok Asuna. I'll go and prepare breakfast." With that konoka disappeared into the kitchen. When Negi came into the room Asuna had thought of an idea and went to share her 'great' idea with Konoka.

Later that day.....

"So you want me to pretend to get you engage to Negi?" Konoemon asked "Please grandfather?"

Konoka asked and gave a puppy dog face. "Ok ok i'll try to abide by your plan." "Thank you grandfather!" Konoka exclaimed hugging Konoemon. Abiding by Asuna and Konoka's plan, Konoemon had requested that Setsuna came to his office. "You called for me sir?"Setsuna asked bowing with respect. "Ah Yes, Setsuna come in." "Is there anything wrong sir?"

"No, no it's just that i would like you to help my granddaughter to prepare for her engagement. It will be held on the day after tomorrow." Konoemon said clamly stroking his beard. "O.o..ojou-sama's getting engage?" "Yes, to Negi Springfield."

"O..oh i see.....if you may excuse me sir i have some things to attend to." With that setsuna gave a bow and left. "I wonder if Konoka is doing the right thing." Konoemon thought and returned back to work.

Outside of the office stood a heart-broken Setsuna. _'engaged? How can that be?..... Well at least kono-chan's happy then i'm happy.' _Setsuna thought quickly wiping her small tears away, forcing a small smile to appear.

Later that day......

knocking could be heard at the door... "Come in..." Konoka said in a cheery tone. "-sama i heard you were engaged to...Negi sensei...So i came to see if you need help with anything." Setsuna said in a noticbly depressed tone. _'Secchan's depressed? Yay! Asuna's plan is working!' _Konoka thought. "Yeah Secchan, isn't it great?!" ".....Um Ojou-sama can i help you tomorrow? I'm feeling kind of tired.." Setsuna had a glum look when she said that. With that she left the room. "B..but it's only 6..." Konoka was beginning to think that she had made the wrong move.

The next day.....

Konoka had decided to visit Setsuna in her room and found Setsuna's room door left open. "S..secchan?" Konoka entered the room but found no one. She was about to leave when she saw a letter with her name on it. Konoka quickly picked the letter up and began reading.

'_Dearest Kono-chan,_

_My job here is done. I'm so sorry that i had to leave in such short notice but i couldn't bear to see your face once more.....I know my actions may have cause much but i just wanted to tell you to have a good life with Negi sensei and that i...i l......' _

Konoka couln't make out what the remaining words were as they were smudged with some liquid adding her own which were falling like there was no tomorrow. Immediately she quickly ran to fin her secchan.


	3. Aurthor's note

Author's note: Warning, do not continue to read on if you hate drama as the next chapter is too dramatic. (i had pictured the next chapter very very differently....)

_p.s: all of BatterieszX stories are very crappy so do not read this weirdo's stories if you cannot tolerate crappyness if there's evem such a word.....(-_-)_

_But it will be greatly appreciated if you criticize or review this CS........thank you????_


	4. Chapter 3: confessions

Chapter 3: Confessions

'_Secchan, please still be here!'_ Konoka thought as she began looking everywhere around campus.

That was when the thought struck her, '_ the forest'._

Meanwhile........

Setsuna sighed as she was heading for the forest. _' I hope i didn't hurt kono-chan, i knew i should have written a longer letter! I'm so...' _Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice panting away.

"Secchan!" Konoka exclaimed as she charge forward and hugged Setsuna. Setsuna, still with her back facing Konoka felt that her uniform was getting wet. "S..secchan please..please don't leave me..." Konoka sobbed. Konoka turned Setsuna around so that she was facing her. "I..I love you Secchan! So please don't leave me.." Konoka said seeing that her guardian was on the verge of crying as well. " I..I..I'm sorry Ojou-sama i can't return your feelings..." With that Setsuna turned her back once more and continued walking. "Y..You're lying..." Though it was a small whimper but Setsuna could hear it and stopped in her tracks. "You're lying!!!!" The forest became quiet.

"I saw the letter...the last line..was smudged but now i figured out what it was......and it was smudged because you were crying when you wrote that letter didn't you?" Konoka said hoping that she was right. "I..I.." Konoka walked forward and hugged Setsuna again. After a few moments, Konoka turned around and moved her face closer to Setsuna until they were an inch away.

Then........


	5. Extra chapter:chp3 ver2:misunderstanding

Extra chapter: chapter 3 ver 2 :misunderstanding

_'secchan! Secchan where are you?'_ Konoka was desperately looking for Setsuna when she thought,'_where would i go if i wanted to leave the school campus?.......the forest? Evangeline's cottage? ...the train station!'_ Immediately she ran like a bat out of hell to the train station.

Meanwhile.......

'_...15minutes before the train comes.'_ Setsuna thought just then..pantings of a tired someone could be heard. " Se..secchan.w..where are you going?" Konoka said panting away,getting a little worked up. "I..I.i'm just.." Before Setsuna could finish what she had intended to say, she found herself hugged by someone. "S..secchan please..please don't leave me.." Konoka was now sobbing away. "Eh? But i..i.." Her words were not heard as sobs were getting louder and louder. By now Setsuna's uniform had gotten wet. Setsuna pulled Konoka away from her so that they were now facing each other. When Konoka's tears had stop flowing, Setsuna began to say, "Ojou-sama what are you talking about? I'm just going away for the day to finish up some errands."

Konoka struck dumb, jaws dropped, after hearing what her guardian angel had said.

"E..eh????"


	6. Chapter 4: All over again

(Just so you're wondering,this chapter continues from chapter 3:confessions.)

Chapter 4: All over again

"Konoka! Where are you? I've been looking all over for you here? A voice which had sounded like Asuna's voice shouted. Konoka turned her head to where the voice was projected.

"Yeah, i'm here Asuna!" Konoka replied back. When she turned her head around, Setsuna had gone.

Konoka eyes flickered a expression of hurt but quickly forced a smile to be on her face when Asuna could be seen from afar. "Come on Konoka let's get going, it's almost 6." "Yeah..." With that Konoka took a glance back and left.

"What?! I can't believe that she took that seriously! I mean, if someone you like is going to get married or something, isn't that person going to snatch her back?"

Asuna exclaimed, apparently Konoka had told her everything when Asuna had asked for the reason for why she was in the forest. "Come on Konoka let's go find Setsuna now." "No! You can't. It's late and you have to wake up early tommorrow." Apparently Negi had been listening. "Well it's not like it's a matter of life and death is it? Look let's all search for Setsuna-san tomorrow, i'll help you."

"Oh bother..." Asuna said rollig her eyes. Knowing that Negi was right, Asuna decided not to pursue that matter.

The next day in class.....

Setsuna was absent from her seat and that made Konoka feel like there were ants in her pants and fidgeted often . '_Secchan..where are you?Have you really left School?'_Konoka thought taking a glance at Setsuna's empty seat. '_Here we go again....'_ Asuna thought noticing that Konoka felt 'uncomfortable' without her Secchan around her. Soon class was over,'_Sometimes it really makes me wonder if Setsuna was really that strong, i mean she can fight off thousands of demons but can't bare her heart to Konoka?'_ Asuna was now standing in front of Konoka who still didn't realise that classes were over."Konoka.." ..no response.. "Konoka!" "Huh?" Immediately Konoka snapped out of her thoughts. "Classes are over. Come on let's go. We've got a job to do remember?" Asuna said pulling Konoka up from her seat. "What job? I don't recall having any errands or jobs to do.."

"Aren't we going tp find that dense-headed protector of yours?" Konoka's face brightened.

"Then let's hurry. And Asuna, Secchan's not dense." "Wait for me!" Negi said taking his books and followed them.

"Now where are we going to start to look for Secchan?" "We don't need to do that Konoka, we have negi. Negi can't you contact her?" "I.I can try."

'_Setsuna-san can you hear me?' 'Negi-sensei? H..Hai.'_ "Hey hey did you find her?" Asuna asked. "Asuna...we can't disturb him, he needs to concentrate." Konoka whispered wagging a finger at Asuna. '_ok now setsuna-san, can you tell me where you are right now?' _Negi continued._'....' _

'_Please Setsuna-san, you need to tell me. Konoka-san is very worried about you.' 'I..i can't i'm sorry...Oh shit, can't talk now Negi-sensei!'_ '_Setsuna-san!Setsuna-san!'_ Negi sighed before turning around to face the two girls. "So? Did you find her?" Konoka was now getting very worked up.

"Yes, i did but Setsuna-san seemed like she was busy or something."

Meanwhile...

Setsuna was fighting some demons which had entered the barrier and just finished off the last of them. Blood was splattered all over the ground. Something was wrong with 'Setsuna'. She smirked

as her eyes widened at the sight of blood and left. Leaving no trace of her being here, nothing but a strand of white/grey hair beside the corpse of the last demon..........


End file.
